Rust, Rocks, and Lightning
Rust Seas Region - Cybertron Faint rust particles drift on the breeze in this windy region. The Rust Seas dominate most of it, nudging Nova Cronum and the proud Tyger Pax off towards the east. The Exurium Throne volcano leers across the otherwise flat skyline. Contents: Lamborghini Aventador Tyrrell P34 Formula 1 Race Car Pink Saturn Sky "You don't get it. You Autobots never do. Unlike the rest of you slowpokes, I don't have anything to prove. The Great One Just. IS." Drag Strip immediately shifts into reverse, peeling backwards to let Arcee speed right past his front end. He can actually see some paint get chipped off as she was so close and that's not a good thing. "I'll send Rodimus a bill for my repaint... attached to your sparkless body!" There's likely a light cackle that comes with that as Drag Strip's tires are spinning the right way again and he's off after here like some twisted stripster. He does, however, make sure to drive past and around her and then around and then around... as he's basically trying to drive literal circles around her. Gotta' try and keep her contained. Pink Saturn Sky is not particularly speedy on long distances, but in close-range situations, she is agile even in vehicular mode, pulling hard to the left to *just* avoid getting whumped into by the Stunticon drag-racer. "<< You know...if you're so good -- and I'm not saying you aren't! -- but if you're so good, then why don't you hold the Ibex Cup title? Just saying. Matter of fact...I don't even recall you being in the race. For someone who's so good, it's kind of funny that...you missed the biggest race on the planet! >>" Tires squeal as she regains traction on the road, and this time heads straight toward Drag Strip's front end, trying for a little collision damage. Or ego bruise, whatever. Combat: Pink Saturn Sky sets her defense level to Aggressive. The pink Cybertronian tech car splits apart to reveal Autobot Warrior Arcee! She's ready to kick aft! While Drag Strip doesn't do much physical damage to the Autobot femme, he has succeeded in two things: he's delayed her supply run to Firebase Solace quite effectively by keeping her occupied here, and he's annoying her considerably. Unable to get very far with the current situation, she transforms and leaps upward, trying to kick Drag Strip's windshield out. Combat: Arcee strikes Tyrrell P34 Formula 1 Race Car with her Kick attack! Arcee did not, specifically, ask for back up...no, but what Autobot would honestly stand idle and take the chance of something tragic happening due to lack of immediate assistance? After all, Decepticons are not the most keen on fighting fair, and in certain regions, the ratio of Bots to Cons can shift all too swiftly into unfavorable levels. So, Wraith has managed to make his way towards the chaos and carnage that has befallen the makeshift racetrack. Transforming, he keeps his presence dark, immediately stepping into shadows as he simply observes; ready to step in just in case things turn sour for the Pink Lady. Wraith transforms seamlessly from a Lamborghini Aventador into a more proper form. Combat: Wraith slips into the shadows and out of sight... ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blast Off is also in the area. The Combaticon DID order Rust Seas patrols, and whether or not anyone else has been following that, HE has been. However, missing a wing has made that a bit more difficult. It's on backorder and should arrive anytime now, but in the meantime the Combaticon's been doing more stationary scans and patrols-from-afar. Currently, he's perched on a cliff, scanning the vast distances stretching out in front of him. That's when his scanners pick up Drag Strip and Arcee. Hmmmn... He supposes he could go investigate. Not so much because he wants to help Drag Strip all that much (annoying Stunticons and all that....) but... because of Arcee. He still owes her... for many things. So he flies in in root mode towards the two. Drag Strip is unprepared for the sudden smashing of his windshield by Arcee and he finds himself coming to a swift halt. "... You wrench! My windshield!" Is all he has to say about that, before shifting gears and immediately getting his transformation on, whirling and twisting about as fast as he possibly can. As he comes out of his transformation, his Gravito-Gun is already held out and he's taking an immediate blast right at Arcee. Hopefully, he can catch her before she lands from her sudden and brutal bashing of his glass. "Here. Let a pro show you how it's done!" On Ya' Marks! Get Set! KILL! Drag Strip, Competition Killer. Combat: Drag Strip sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Drag Strip strikes Arcee with its Femmes Fall Apart attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Guarded. Wraith watches Blast Off's timely arrival, sniffing the air faintly. A smirk slowly spreads across his faceplate as he slides something off his belt. Nothing fancy... just an audio box, which he proceeds to hit 'play' on and tosses off to one side. A slow drum-beat starts up with some ever-familiar riffs soon after... o/` Please allow me to introduce myself... I'm a man of wealth and taste. I've been around for a long, long while. Stole many a man's soul and faith... o/` Another device likewise gets turned on, emitting a soft, almost suppressed hum as his concealed form shimmers, an arm raising up... No sense in letting him know the Nightmare's back. Not yet... The Combaticon will figure that one out on his own soon enough. Combat: Wraith appears from the shadows... Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Wraith strikes Blast Off with his The Nature Of My Game attack! -4 Arcee winces as her armor veritably curdles from that Gravito-Gun, and not in a good way. Her paint is peeling at the edges, and if she were Solace, she'd be fainting by now. Especially with the sudden arrival of a vengeful Blast Off...things did not look encouraging. A sudden transmission from a lurking Necrobot assures her that she doesn't need to worry about Blast Off, and...she smiles slightly, as she runs to take cover behind a quartzite formation. She only wishes she had time to watch Blast Off get zapped, but she needs to concentrate on her own plan. Once she's behind the quartzite, she begins gathering telemetry data on the egotistical Stunticon. Combat: Arcee takes extra time to aim her next attack. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blast Off arrives on the scene, and comes down to land on a high point he can watch the other two. There doesn't seem to be anyone else around, so he uses anti-gravs to hop up on a rock and put Arcee in his rifle sights. He's just about to pull the trigger from afar, like a good sniper, when suddenly there's some very strange music that starts up nearby. Blast Off immediately stops to look up and around for the source. He stares at some object lying there on the ground, blasting the music, then looks around. Where the slag did that come from, anyway?? Some speaker that fell off one of the two groundpounders while they were fighting? Annoyed now, he hops off and strides up to the infernal racket. The lyrics coming out of the disembodied musical contraption is just... weird. He glances around once more, feeling that this is all quite....odd. But... there's nothing to worry about, right? Just some stupid annoyance. He leans down to pick it up and turn the blasted thing off- when suddenly there's a massive jolt from behind. "GAHHH!" The shuttleformer staggers forward this time, sparks and electrical currents already racing through his now-damaged frame, and whirls around... and he already knows this mech's name. Slag it all, he already knows. "YOU." He is furious, stepping back as he raises his blaster. But he's tired of always running from this..."Necrobot". He's going to shoot- and then think about his next move. Shoot first, ask questions later. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off strikes Wraith with his NOT pleased to meet you (Laser) attack! Combat: Wraith uses up some of his Energon Dispersion Field shield booster! "Tsk, tsk, Arcee! If there's one thing you should know about me, is that hiding only makes the art of my slaughter grow fonder!" Drag Strip gives his Gravito-Gun a bit of a twirl as he takes his sweet time walking and stalking towards the formation that Arcee is using for cover, in an ever so nonchalant manner. It's almost as if he's already won. "Oh and that I don't actually have to be able to see you to destroy you." He aims the Gravito-Gun right at the formation itself and pulls back on the trigger, aiming to make quite the quartzite crushing impact on his femme foetale. "I'm just that good! Haha!" Combat: Drag Strip sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Drag Strip misses Arcee with his Between A Rock And A Drag Strip attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Neutral. "Oh no, wait, don't...oh Primus, seriously, don't," Arcee calls from around the quartzite, sounding quite afraid of the approaching Drag Strip. It really does sound like she's scared -- but she does this to mask the powerful hum of her laser-pistols warming up. For a moment, she peeks around the structure, and very quickly ducks back behind it before her head is shot off. "I'm serious! I'm really super serious, don't take another step closer!" Right at the moment before Drag Strip steps around the structure to get her, she leaps forward, both pistols blazing hot. Combat: Arcee strikes Drag Strip with her Dual Heavy Blaster Pistols attack! Wraith takes the blast head-on, the field shimmering around him flickering, shimmering, and dispersing a healthy bit of the energy throughout the field and away from him. "That tickled. I got some new toys, by the way." He closes the distance between the Combaticon and himself as swift as he can manage, drawing a pair of spikes from the carriers on his arms as he drives them forward at the shuttleformer. "Come now, you were not thinking of such an unsportsmanlike thing as shooting Arcee while she was focused elsewhere, were you?" He tries to hook the blades around to draw the Combaticon in close. "Be honest now...did you miss me?" Combat: Wraith sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Wraith misses Blast Off with his Because I missed you... (Grab) attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blast Off shoots- and what the slag? The Combaticon huffs in real annoyance as Wraith uses a shield to protect himself from the otherwise magnificent shot (as it always is). But then Wraith seems to want to get up close and personal, and, well- the Combaticon reacts as he /always/ does to that. Whole lotta NOPE. He begins backing up, leaping into the air to increase distance- just as Wraith makes a swing- and misses. Up in the air now, but still in root mode thanks to the missing wings, he swings his ionic blaster back towards the Autobot. "No, I *was not* missing you.... How is it, "Necrobot", that Misfire, who is always looking for you, can never find you, while I SEE YOU ALL THE TIME and I don't WANT TO." Once in the air, there's a glance to Arcee and Drag Strip. "Sporting behavior... unsporting behavior... we're at war. Does it really matter?" He's still on the bitter side regarding Arcee and Blurr, and his sense of "civilized" behavior has been a bit ...stretched lately. "Besides, I am a sniper. Shooting from a distance is what I DO. Let me demonstrate!" He fires again, a low burst this time since Wraith's shields may just absorb the damage anyway. Combat: Blast Off strikes Wraith with his Free Shooting Demonstration Today! attack! -2 Combat: Wraith uses up some of his Energon Dispersion Field shield booster! "Hey!" Drag Strip is shot and ends up spinning backwards. "Stop!" And again. "That!" And again! "Stoppitstoppitstoppit!" The more shooting that happens, the more Drag Strip gets knocked around and holes are put all up inside of him. Energon starts leaking and he ends up dropping down to one knee. Its really more of a collapse than anything because this is not going the way he wanted it to go. He grunts. And stares at the ground for a long moment, as if trying to get his bearings. "Heh. Ha. Ha. Hahahahahahaha!" The laughter is somewhat unsettling probably because Drag Strip is realizing a couple of things. "Do you really think you could stop The Great One so easily? Is that what you thought?! IS IT?!" Drag Strip is back up and running at full speed, before leaping into the air and pulling back on the trigger of that Gravito-Gun once again, sending some serious metal-wrenching invisi-beams in the direction of Arcee's legs! "I am superior to you in every way! The proof is in the shooting!" Combat: Drag Strip sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Drag Strip strikes Arcee with his Immobility Knocks attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Arcee's Agility. (Crippled) ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Aggressive. Wraith frowns. The blast is dispersed very nicely, but the feedback from it is still causing some issues, it seems. He pauses, running a quick diagnostic in the background as he slaps the spikes back where they belong and raises his arm towards the flighty Blast Off. "Running away already? And I wanted a snack." He charges the ionizers to draw his desired charge. "Get back down here so we can play a little more!" The feedback begins before the spikes even get close to their target to force the power-draw back along their ionized trails... should they take. Combat: Wraith strikes Blast Off with his Just a Midnight Snack attack! Combat: Wraith's attack drains your energon reserves. Arcee takes a really wicked point-range blast to the legs, and she can already feel her joints and servos giving way to this remarkably painful and horrible weapon Drag Strip owns. It's really one of the more excrutiating attacks she's had to endure, and she's always considered herself to have a high pain tolerance. She'll have to keep in mind that this mech-clown happens to own such a weapon. She tries to move for more reliable cover, but her legs aren't being very stable or cooperative. Annoyed, Arcee swings the butt of her pistol around to try and clock Drag Strip in the face with it. Combat: Arcee strikes Drag Strip with her Punch attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blast Off is still climbing up, anti-gravs pushing him away from the ground and his foe- but not quite far enough, it turns out. "Aaaah!' He gets impaled with two of Wraith's spikes, causing the Combaticon to fold up in pain at the impact and crumple back down to the ground. He's agile enough to land on his feet, though, and staggers backwards... rather rapidly, clutching at his shoulder and torso. With a hiss of pain, he pulls them out... but he can already feel his strength being sapped. Vents cycle air heavily for a moment as he tries to equilibrate, then he manages to lift his head and glare at this rather... vexing foe. Tired, frustrated, and knowing that unfortunately Wraith is often able to hit him even if he's in the air, he stands his ground -literally- for now and raises his weapon again. "I'm a Combaticon, fool. I don't "play". I mean business, and I aim to win!" He fires again, another low charge. But he grabs something from subspace as well and quickly places it on his shoulder. "Execpt for... this, I suppose. TWO can play at this little game!" And he activates the shield with a click. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off strikes Wraith with his Serious Business (Laser) attack! Combat: Wraith uses up some of his Energon Dispersion Field shield booster! Combat: Booster Pack Conqueror Shield is activated! It will use up a charge the next chance it gets! Wraith watches the laser fire disperse along the shield and laughs as he watches Blast Off pull his own device from Subspace. Well, this might prove to be interesting indeed. He turns to glance back at Arcee, stepping back to put a little space between himself and Blast Off as he listens to the radio chatter for a moment. Yes... he is being entirely nonchalant about this whole confrontation. Just to spite him. Looking back at the Combaticon, he tsks softly. "Your little toy is not going to help you here." His optics flicker as he smiles, slowly advancing towards Blast Off. "I'm a master of manipulating fields, particularly those with electrical current. How quickly do you believe I can overpower and utterly destroy that pitiful veil of protection you are clinging to right now? I am going to eat it for sustenence. And then I shall enjoy ripping you to pieces." Combat: Wraith sets his defense level to Guarded. Wraith watches the laser fire disperse along the shield and laughs as he watches Blast Off pull his own device from Subspace. Well, this might prove to be interesting indeed. He turns to glance back at Arcee, stepping back to put a little space between himself and Blast Off as he listens to the radio chatter for a moment. Yes... he is being entirely nonchalant about this whole confrontation. Just to spite him. Looking back at the Combaticon, he tsks softly. "Your little toy is not going to help you here." His optics flicker as he smiles, slowly advancing towards Blast Off. "I'm a master of manipulating fields, particularly those with electrical current. How quickly do you believe I can overpower and utterly destroy that pitiful veil of protection you are clinging to right now? I am going to eat it for sustenance. And then I shall enjoy ripping you to pieces." Combat: Wraith analyzes Blast Off for weaknesses. Clocked in the face with the greatest of ease, Drag Strip finds himself stumbling backwards and dropping backwards, folding himself down and back into his swift vehicular mode. He throws his tires into reverse and peels out, spinning his wheels wildly and aiming to leave a cloud of dust all over Arcee and hopefully hinder those optics enough that he can get himself geared up for his next attack! Or to at least properly put this one in the ground! Ready! Set! Gone! Tyrrell P34 Formula 1 Race Car, Vehicular Homicide. Combat: Tyrrell P34 Formula 1 Race Car sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Tyrrell P34 Formula 1 Race Car misses Arcee with his Dusty Roads! (Grab) attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Guarded. Arcee is about to...do *something*, probably transform and pursue Drag Strip, but for whatever reason, she doesn't. It's possible she's temporarily lost her targeting data on him, but there could also be something else at play, here. Erring on the side of caution, she somewhat awkwardly uses the quartzite structure as cover once more, a bit concerned at her legs still responding a bit wonky and not altogether responsive. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Arcee has 'skipped' her action for this round. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blast Off huffs as Wraith provides the ultimate insult- and seems to ignore him. "Ignore me at your peril..." he starts to say, as he aims his weapon again. Then... Wraith stops ignoring him, and begins advancing on the Combaticon. Who debates standing his ground... for all of two astroseconds. ....Then... he starts his customary backing off, seeking that distance he thrives in. And also...slag, can he DO that? Can Wraith really eat the energy field from a shield? That... seems possible. Only one way to find out, though. It remains on, of course, and the Combaticon replies, "Even if that is true, you greatly overestimate your abilities. I am a space shuttle, built to withstand the rigors of planetary reentry, flight through immense gas clouds and asteroid fields, cosmic radiation you coudn't even DREAM of, ...AND I am expected to transport the likes of Brawl, who wants to solve all of life's problems with his FIST. Including turbulance! So... if you think I am frightened of some Autobot ghost-wannabe, you are sorely mistaken. HOWEVER, I can help further you along on your delusion... and make sure you ARE the ghost you seem to aspire to be...." He fires, still backing up. Surely this blasted shield of Wraith's should be about done by now???!? Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blast Off strikes Wraith with his Customer Complaint- Shield works TOO WELL (Laser) attack! Combat: Wraith uses up some of his Energon Dispersion Field shield booster! Kickinng up dust is likely not a good idea but Drag Strip is not exactly trying to make this easy on Arcee. Not at all. He skids off and disappears in a blur of speed, aiming to head around the back side of the quartzite that Arcee's using as cover. He moment he hits the back end of the rock formation, he pops back into his robot form! He takes quick aim and fires off another shot from his trusty weapon, letting the hum of that Gravito-Gun be enough of his witty banter for this particular moment. Yes, indeed, it would seem as though gravity itself is attempting to crunch and weigh down heavily upon the femme bot! On Ya' Marks! Get Set! KILL! Drag Strip, Competition Killer. Combat: Drag Strip sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Drag Strip strikes Arcee with his Gravity Crush attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Arcee, making her less efficient. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Fearless. The laser blast dissipates...for the most part. There's a hiss and the soft smell of scorched armor as some of it breaks through, the shield flickering and fading away with the soft hum receding into silence. Not that Wraith seems to mind or care. "You should be frightened. But I won't blame you if you are not. It speaks highly of your fortitude, which I intend to break." There's a flicker and hum of electricity as it starts to gather around him, arcs crackling up along the 'cloak' draped over his frame as those lines of energon pulse. "Just do me a favor. When the fear finally starts to interrupt your rest cycles; when you cannot close your optics without seeing my face in the shadows; when your every step down the street involves looking into the alleys with uncertainty, just remember one thing," there's a muted thrum, followed by the loud crack of thunder as the pulse explodes outward, "you claim you do not fear me." Combat: Wraith sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Wraith strikes Blast Off with his Aurora Ominae attack! Combat: Blast Off uses up some of his Conqueror Shield shield booster! Combat: You temporarily gain +13 END from your shield booster. Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Conqueror Shield Combat: Wraith's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Arcee really didn't think this Stunticlown had much worse in store for her, but that damned Gravito-Gun comes out again, and she already knows this is going to be terrible. And she isn't wrong about that; the pain from all her damaged leg servos getting compressed is really, really awful. But pain doesn't typically make Arcee run away; it only gives her more resolve to take down her enemy. "Rrrghh...FINE," she says with a tinge of surrender in her tone. However, instead of surrendering, Arcee forces herself -- with everything she has -- to leap onto Drag Strip and begin pummeling him mercilessly. Combat: Arcee strikes Drag Strip with her Melee Combat Expert attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blast Off keeps backing up, vents cycling as the Autobot continues advancing in. And despite everything... the Combaticon IS nervous. Wraith is one of the few foes who seems to be able to consistantly hit him... and that's bad news for the comparitively fragile shuttle. But- he's not nervous enouygh, it seems, for despite an attempt to dodge the massive jolt of electricity... he just isn;t fast enough. Again. "AAAAAIGH!" The attack not only destroys his shield but does major damage to him, as well. The Combaticon stumbles onto his knees, clutching at his sides as electrical currents race through his form. There's a groan of pain as he starts pushing himself back up again... more unsteadily this time. Standing there, bracing himself, vents heaving with a somewhat unhealthy sounding crackle, the Combaticon glares at his foe. One arm grips his side, the other still aims his weapon. He stares at the Autobot for a long moment... torn. It's so... frustrating. Blast Off counts on dodging his opponent's hits to survive a battle- and Wraith keeps taking that away. He is finding he DOES have to stifle a fear welling up. But he is a *Combaticon*, and he HATES having to run... *especially from THIS foe. So... he stands his ground. ...From a distance, of course. "I... I am a *Combaticon*. I fear NO ONE. Certainly no Autofool... and no mere *Groundpounder* like YOU!!!" He fires again, praying to Primus or whatever Gods may hear that THIS finally destroys that blasted shield. Combat: Blast Off strikes Wraith with his PLEASE break? ....Please??? attack! Combat: Wraith uses up some of his Energon Dispersion Field shield booster! Drag Strip doesn't have much left in his own tank, so when he gets leapt upon by Arcee, it takes most of his energy to simply swing that Gravito-Gun back into subspace for safe keeping. It has served him quite well in this most recent turn of events. But right now he's got to try and survive the onslaught of punches and kicks and whatever else comes from Arcee. "Uncle... Uncle.." cries Drag Strip, as he tries to cover up enough that he might can catch a hesitation opening from Arcee, through which he will unfold and level her with a tremendous punch from out of the blue! "... Uncle Drag Strip says have a bad day!" INCOMING SUCKER PUNCH! Combat: Drag Strip strikes Arcee with his Not Bad Meaning Good But Bad Meaning Bad! (Punch) attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Guarded. Wraith smirks behind the smoke caused by his own blast, though that quickly turns into a scowl beneath his cowl as the shield fails to stop anything outright. There's a flicker, but it's possible that's from his own overloaded circuitry. Either which way, he keeps the pressure on and continues to advance. "Hah! I am no mere groundpounder, Blast Off, so your fears are secure in not compromising your ideals. But you kid yourself if you think I cannot smell it off you." He glances towards Arcee and frowns, transforming. "But, another time. The mission has been won here. My job with you, for now, is finished." There's the soft whine of capacitors as the lines accenting his chassis glow brightly, a sudden pulse of ball-shaped lightning radiating outward and exploding in a flash of optic-blinding brightness. "Cheers, Combaticon. Thank you for letting me test my new toy. I shall have to bring it out more often." And then, to Arcee, << Go, now, I'll keep you covered. >> Combat: Wraith sets his defense level to Fearless. Wraith transforms from a robot into a sleek Lamborghini Aventador in one quiet, fluid motion. Combat: Lamborghini Aventador strikes Drag Strip with his Energon Burst Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Drag Strip's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Lamborghini Aventador misses Blast Off with his Energon Burst Area attack! Arcee gets thrown clear of Drag Strip with that punch, and lays there briefly before moving to get up. When she gets Wraith's tightbeam transmission, she nods, then takes her chance and transforms to get clear of the area. Clearly, the situation at Nova Cronum is more than simply 'contested' now; it's downright dangerous. Arcee darts ahead to gracefully transform into her pink Cybertronian Tech Car, enging purring, ready to go! Combat: Pink Saturn Sky begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from MiG-25PD Foxbat-E and Lamborghini Aventador ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blast Off 's engines rumble softly with anger at Wraith's comments. But they are, unfortunately, true enough that he refrains from just charging forth in retaliation. Instead, he works to keep his head... and his distance. Using older, tried and true tactics benefits the shuttle as he sees that attack coming and, remembering it from another time, turns his head so as not to be blinded. Drag Strip may be, but the Combaticon is free to shoot unhindered. "But I am not done with YOU! Not by a long shot...." He lifts up into the air as Arcee retreats (he'll have to deal with her another day, but for now he wants to finish this with Wraith). Aiming his blaster again, he fires at the car. "I thought you did not care for "running away"?" Combat: Blast Off strikes Lamborghini Aventador with his Test THIS!!! (Laser) attack! Combat: Wraith uses up some of his Energon Dispersion Field shield booster! Drag Strip grins as his punch connects and Arcee makes with her getaway. He finds himself turning to pay attention to Wraith now as his optics are still a bit blurry from the shenanigans of the Vampire Mech. He hoists his Gravito-Gun up and takes careful aim, zeroing in on his target and simply waiting for the right time to strike. He watches as Blast Off attempts to do the impossible and grins as the thought of assisting him would make The Great One look even Greate-- "Naaaaaah." And the Gravito-Gun is spun back into subspace and Drag Strip turns his back on the battle to start to walk away into the horizon. Combat: Drag Strip sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Drag Strip takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Lamborghini Aventador is not too far behind Arcee, in truth, but far enough that he'll draw anything and everything that would have otherwise gone her way... even if it is simply arrogance. Tires chirp as traction is lost momentarily from the Combaticon's attack, but it's hardly enough to slow him down. "I am not running away. I am covering for an ally. One which you've not even bothered to shoot at, Blast Off, so I should say it was quite the success. I'd not realized you could be so easily distracted." And, with that, he's peeling away. "Cheers!" Combat: Lamborghini Aventador sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Lamborghini Aventador begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from MiG-25PD Foxbat-E Blast Off huffs again at the jab, but Wraith is gone before the Combaticon can fire at him again. "I was not distracted, I simply wanted to finish what I started! And *I* will be the one to finish this!!!" He pauses to glare a momnent longer at the retreating car, but without his wing there's no point in transforming to shuttle mode in attempt of a pursuit. So he looks around to see where Drag Strip is... and he's heading off, too. Without even a word wayside. Lovely chaps, the Stunticons... Blast Off shakes his head, then pulls himself together enough to fly home. Again, slowly. Trailing a few bits and pieces along the way. Wraith has left.